lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charles Widmore
|LetzterAuftritt=n/a |Flashback= |Flashforward= |Auftritte= |Episodenanzahl=13 |Name= Charles Widmore |Geburtsdatum= 1937 |Alter= 70 |Herkunft= London |Beruf= Direktor von Widmore Industries |GrundAus= |GrundTrip= |IslandReason= |Familie= Penelope Widmore - Tochter Widmore Familie |Spoiler= |Synchronsprecher= Klaus Nietz |Images }} Charles Widmore ist ein reicher Industrieller und der Vater von Penelope. Cunningham versucht mit Widmore Latein zu reden, aber Juliet versteht alles und enthüllt, dass alle Anderen Latein lernen müssen. Sie überredet Cunningham zu sagen, wo Richard Alpert und das Lager ist, doch bevor er den Weg dorthin sagen kann, bricht Widmore ihm das Genick und rennt weg. Sawyer schiesst noch auf ihn, trifft ihn aber nicht. Als Locke in das Dorf der "Ureinwohner/Feinde" kommt, spricht Richard Alpert ihn als Widmore an. Locke fragt ihn daraufhin, ob sein Name tatsächlich Charles Widmore sei. Irritiert fragt Charles, was sein Name für ihn für eine Bedeutung habe und Locke entgegnet mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: "Gar keine. Schön, dich kennenzulernen!" }} }} Jahre später, nach 1988 als die Wissenschaftliche Expedition der Franzosen auf der Insel strandete, schickt der gealterte Widmore die zu diesem Zeitpunkt jugendlichen Benjamin Linus und Ethan Rom an die Küste der Insel, zu dem ehemaligen Lager der französischen Expedition. Charles und Ethan sollten Danielle Rousseau ermorden, doch Benjamin tötet Rousseau nicht und nimmt stattdessen ihr Baby Alexandra mit in das Lager der Anderen. . ]] Als Ben mit dem Baby in das Lager der Anderen zurückkehrt ist Charles erbost darüber, dass Ben seine Befehle missachtet. Charles gibt zwar zu, Ben verschwiegen zu haben, dass die Französin ein Kind bekommen hat, doch hätte Ben seiner Ansicht nach einfach beide "vernichten" sollen. Als der junge Ben Charles ins Gewissen ruft, dass es sich bei dem Baby nicht um "etwas", sondern ein Kind handelt, sagt Widmore ihm, dass jede Entscheidung die er jemals getroffen habe, nur dem Schutz der Insel diente. Als Ben ihn fragt, ob es auch der Wille von Jacob sei das Kind zu töten, und Ben von ihm verlangt das Baby selbst zu töten, schreitet Charles erzürnt davon. Nach der Säuberung durch die Feinde, wird durch Ben der Grund für die Verbannung von Charles von der Insel offenbart. Charles wird in Handschellen mit der Galaga von der Insel gebracht. Ben verabschiedet sich zuvor auf dem Landungssteg von ihm. Die Anderen haben Charles von der Insel verbannt, weil er ihre Regeln gebrochen hat. Charles hat regelmäßig die Insel verlassen, und ein Kind mit einer "Aussenseiterin" gezeugt. Ben wirft Charles vor selbstsüchtig gewesen zu sein, während Widmore Ben fragt, woher er das Recht nimmt, das zu nehmen was ihm gehört. Ben entgegnet das er im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht nur an sich selbst denken werde, und das er bereit sein wird alles zu Opfern um die Insel zu beschützen. Doch Charles erwidert das er niemals Alex opfern würde, worauf Ben nur entgegnet, das er es war, der sie Tot sehen wollte, nicht die Insel. Charles letzte Worte an Ben sind, das er hofft, das er damit Recht hat, denn wenn nicht, und es doch die Insel war die Alex tot sehen wollte, so wird sie doch eines Tages auf der Insel sterben, und dann so Widmore wird Ben festellen, dass das unvermeidliche nicht verhindert werden kann, und das Ben eines Tages dort stehen wird, wo er jetzt steht, und das dann Ben derjenige sein wird der verbannt wird. Mit den Worten :" Wir sehen uns Junge" wird Charles an Bord des U-Boots gebracht. }} Außerhalb der Insel Vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 er ist kein großer Mann. ]] Charles ist einer der Vorsitzenden der Widmore Corporation und bietet Desmond einen Arbeitsplatz an, den dieser jedoch ablehnt und stattdessen um die Hand von Charles Tochter Penelope anhält. Er gibt ihm jedoch nicht die Erlaubnis dazu, weil Desmond seiner Aussage nach "nie ein großer Mann sein wird". Widmores Ablehnung von der Beziehung zwischen seiner Tochter und Desmond führt dazu, dass er die Briefe, die Desmond an Penelope schreibt, während er in einem Militärgefängnis sitzt, abfängt. Nach Desmonds Entlassung bietet er ihm Geld an, wenn er sich von Penelope fernhält. Er ist der Veranstalter der Segelregatta, an der Desmond teilnimmt um seine Ehre zurückzugewinnen. Durch diese Teilnahme erleidet er Schiffbruch auf der Insel. bei der Auktion. ]] 1996 ersteigert er bei einer Southfield's Auktion das Hauptbuch des ersten Maats der "Black Rock", einem britischen Sklavenschiff aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Desmond sucht ihn bei dieser Auktion auf und fragt ihn nach Penelopes neuer Telefonnummer. Widmore erklärt, dass es an Desmonds Feigheit liegt, dass Penelope und er sich getrennt haben. Desmond fragt ihn, warum er ihn hasst, aber Widmore meint, dass nicht er es ist, der Desmond hasst und gibt ihm Penelopes neue Anschrift. In einem Video ist zu sehen, wie Widmore einen unbekannten Anderen schlägt, der eine Augenbinde trägt. Widmore will Informationen über die Position der Insel. Laut dem Beweismaterial, das Tom Michael zeigt, hat Widmore eine Boeing 777 erworben und 324 Gräber in Thailand ausgehoben und eine inszenierte Absturzstelle von Oceanic Flug 815 im Sundagraben erschaffen. Er machte das, damit nicht weiter nach Überlebenen gesucht wird, weil er die Insel selber finden will. }} Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 Er hat eine langwährende und mysteriöse Rivalität mit Benjamin Linus über die Kontrolle der Insel. Widmore sendet den Frachter Kahana unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Gault aus, um die Insel zu finden. Ausserdem heuerte er Martin Keamy an, der mit seinem Team Benjamin Linus finden sollte und jede andere Person die sie auf der Insel töten sollte, inklusive die Überlebenen von Oceanic Flight 815, wenn sie dort sein sollten. Die Expedition, die er mit der Kahana losgeschickt hat, hat es nicht geschafft, die Insel unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Aus unbekannten Gründen kann Ben ihn nicht töten, auch wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 Einige Zeit nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 wird er nachts von Benjamin Linus in seinem Londoner Penthouse besucht. Er ist erschöpft und unrasiert und sagt, dass er Alpträume hat, als Ben ihn fragt, seit wann er mit einer Flasche Whisky am Bett schläft. Während die beiden darüber diskutieren, wer für den Tod von Alex verantwortlich ist, sagt Widmore, dass ihm die Insel gestohlen wurde. Ben kündigt an, Widmores Tochter Penelope zu töten, die Widmore bisher irgendwie vor Ben verstecken konnte und versichert ihm, dass er die Insel nie finden wird. Widmore fasst die Situation damit zusammen, dass für sie beide die Jagd eröffnet ist. ]] Etwas später finden Charles Männer in der Wüste von Tunesien den schwer verletzten John Locke. Widmore hatte Kameras dort angebracht, wo Locke aufgetaucht ist weil er wusste das dort der "Ausgang" von der Insel ist. Widmore's Leute bringen Locke in ein Feldlazeret um seinen offenen Beinbruch zu behandeln. Nachdem Locke wieder erwacht, sitzt er Widmore gegenüber. Charles erinnert Locke an ihr Treffen im Jahre 1954, welches für Locke erst 4 Tage her ist. Widmore erzählt Locke von einem Krieg der kommen wird und das er Locke helfen wird, die Oceanic 6 wieder zu finden. Er gibt Locke die Identität des "Jeremy Bentham" und stellt ihm seinen Fahrer Matthew Abbadon zur Verfügung, ausserdem gibt er John die Unterlagen über den Aufenthaltsort der Oceanic 6. }} trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in London. ]] Sun erreicht ein Restaurant in London während sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter Ji Yeon telefoniert. Charles Widmore verlässt das Restaurant. Sun erreicht ihn und stellt sich als die Tochter von Mr. Paik und Geschäftsführerin von Paik Heavy Industries vor. Widmore erkennt den Namen, erkundigt sich nach ihrem Vater und bemerkt, dass er ihm noch ein Essen nach ihrem letzten Golfspiel schulden würde. Sun konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er sowohl wisse wer sie ist und fügt hinzu, dass Widmore weiß das sie über die Geschichte des Absturzes gelogen haben. Am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnt sie, dass Widmore gemeinsame Interessen mit ihr teilen würde. Sie gibt ihm ihre Visitenkarte in Erwartung eines Anrufes, sobald er bereit wäre. Sie erinnert ihn außerdem daran, dass die Oceanic Six nicht die einzigen sind, die die Insel verlassen haben. Überrascht fragt Widmore sie, warum sie bereit ist mit ihm zu kooperieren. Ohne hierauf zu antworten dreht sich Sun mit einer Träne im Auge um. ]] Widmore ist verärgert darüber, dass Sun ihn auf diese Weise bloßstellt. Deswegen lässt er sie, als sie an einem Flughafenschalter ein Ticket nach Los Angeles kaufen möchte, von der Flughafenpolizei festhalten. Als Sun wissen möchte, warum er dies tut, erklärt er ihr, dass er sich nur genauso respeklos verhält wie sie, als sie ihn am hellichten Tag vor all seinen Mitarbeitern bedroht hat. Er möchte nun aber doch über die "gemeinsamen Interessen" sprechen, die er und Sun angeblichen haben. Sun offenbart ihm, dass diese Gemeinsamkeit der Tod von Benjamin Linus ist. Desmond sucht Charles Widmore alleine auf, nachdem er in Oxford vergeblich nach Daniel Faradays Mutter gesucht und später eine Verbindung zu Widmore aufgedeckt hat. Desmond fordert von Widmore die Adresse von Daniels Mutter. Widmore weicht zunächst aus und fragt dann seinerseits, ob Penny in Sicherheit wäre. Desmond antwortet nicht und beharrt auf der Information über Daniels Mutter. Widerstrebend gibt Widmore sie ihm, erklärt aber auch, dass sie zurückgezogen lebe und kaum erfreut sein werde, ihn zu sehen. }} ]] Wochen später ruft Ben von einem Bootssteg in Los Angeles Charles Widmore an, der gerade sein Büro in England verlässt. Ben erzählt Widmore, dass er schon bald zur Insel zurückkehren wird, doch Charles erwähnt nur, dass dies unmöglich sei und er es selbst über 20 Jahre lange versucht hat. Das Gespräch endet, nachdem Ben ihn daran erinnert, dass er seine Tochter Penelope umbringen will und nennt ihr den Namen des Schiffs auf dem sie sich gerade befindet. Charles reist nach Los Angeles in Sorge um Penny und erfährt wo Desmond wegen seiner Schusswunde behandelt wird, die Ben ihm zugefügt hat. Als er am Krankenhaus ankommt, trifft er auf Eloise Hawking, die ihm sagt, dass Desmond in Ordnung ist und er reingehen sollte, um Penny zu sehen. Charles entgegnet, dass er die Beziehung mit Penny geopfert hätte. Eloise sagt, dass sie ihren Sohn zur Insel geschickt, und damit geopfert hat. Charles unterbricht und sagt: "Es war auch mein Sohn, Eloise". Eloise ohrfeigt Widmore und geht. }} Wissenswertes * Widmore besitzt einen Bentley Arnage, in dem er sich chauffieren lässt. * Er ist der Besitzer und Vorsitzende der Widmore Corporation. Diese Firma stellt die Schwangerschaftstests her, die Sun, Kate und Rachel Carlson verwenden. Das Logo befindet sich außerdem auf dem Heißluftballon von Henry Gale und ist an einer Gebäudewand zu sehen, an der Charlie in einer Rückblende vorbeigeht. * Er könnte Verbindungen zu den Charakteren der Widmore Familie haben, die in dem Buch Bad Twin eine Rolle spielen. * Der Name Charles stammt aus dem altdeutschen und bedeutet "freier Mann". * Als Desmond für das Bewerbungsgespräch bei ihm ist, befindet sich im Hintergrund das Bild eines Eisbären und eines Buddhas. Darüber steht der Schriftzug "Namaste". * Ersteigert das Hauptbuch des ersten Maats der Black Rock für 380.000£. * In Homers hegt , der Gott des Meeres, einen Groll gegen Odysseus und nutzt seine Kräfte um seine Rückkehr zu seiner Frau Penelope zu verhindern. Charles Widmore will nicht, dass Desmond mit Penelope zusammen ist und "kontrolliert das Meer" mit der Kahana, die vor der Insel ankert. Offene Fragen * Was ist seine Verbindung zu dem Inhalt von Bad Twin? * Was ist seine Verbindung zur Insel und wieviel weiß er darüber? * Woher wusste er, dass Flug 815 auf der Insel abgestürzt ist? * Warum hat er das Hauptbuch der Black Rock ersteigert? * Was sind "die Regeln" in dem Konflikt mit Ben und wie hat der Tod von Alex sie geändert? * Warum kann Ben ihn nicht töten? * Warum will Sun mit ihm zusammenarbeiten? * Wo hat er Penelope versteckt? ** Weiß er überhaupt, wo sie ist, weil sie Desmond vor ihm verstecken will? * Haben die Alpträume irgendwas mit der Insel oder Ben zu tun? * Was für eine Beziehung haben er und Ben miteinander? }} en:Charles Widmore es:Charles Widmore fr:Charles Widmore it:Charles Widmore nl:Charles Widmore pl:Charles Widmore pt:Charles Widmore Widmore, Charles Widmore, Charles Widmore, Charles